Where Tempests Rage
by Nephron
Summary: "You're mine until the end, Sakura. Until death do us part."
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This story kinda sucks as of right now. Though, I hope you'll bear with it... but I don't think I'll update as much as I hope to, for now anyway. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks.**

In one large exhale, I sluggishly throw my kunai to the side. I'm not frustrated – no, but there's this sinking feeling within me that only gets deeper with each passing day. As I slide down the door, my hands cup my face as I try fruitlessly to prevent any spillage of tears._ Fruitlessly._

Another unsuccessful mission in which mainly Naruto and I attempt to bring Sasuke back to the one place he can call home, regardless of what he says. The image of him standing before us defiantly will forever be etched in my brain. His tortured mind where tempests rage.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" The boisterous, blonde boy boomed with his lightly tanned hand cupping his mouth as if trying to increase the volume of his calls. Even from a distance, my smile goes noticed. I watch him bound over to me like an energetic puppy, seemingly forgetting the mission that passed a few days ago – on the outside, anyway.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," I smile sweetly as I twirl a section of my pink hair around my index finger. His warm smile does actually lift my spirits a bit too, considering he's always so optimistic and it usually passes to those around him like some valuable virus.

"Ugly," Sai acknowledges with a polite smile. Instead of ruining my day already, I merely return his greeting with another smile, though Naruto twitches.

"Come on, now... We're going to have to work together in this mission if we're going to accomplish it," Yamato said with confidence, yet leaving out the fact that they failed their previous one. This one was only a simple C-rank mission of finding out information of a possible threat to the village, but there was always the possibility of an underlying threat or surprise attack. The first legitimate mission of the original Team 7 was a prime example of that. "Let's get going?" Naruto nodded in agreement, though there was a look of disdain upon his features.

The walk through the forest was dreary and slightly unnerving. Our destination was only at the outskirts of Konoha, so it didn't take too long, but I couldn't shrug this feeling that we were being watched, though I sensed no chakra, – they had probably hidden it – nor did the rest of my team. We kept quiet and listened out for the slightest hint of movement in our surroundings, weapons at the ready.

"Hn." With a smirk, the raven-haired male silently leapt from tree-to-tree. He was alone this time; Suigestu, Juugo and most definitely Karin would prove themselves to be nuisances. With his Sharingan turned on, Sasuke crept closer to his ex-friends as they advanced in their tracks. They seemed oblivious, yet even he wouldn't doubt that they were cautious. _'All in due time...' _he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes with a smirk.

"Sai," Yamato started in a whisper, "scout the area." The artist quickly followed the command by pulling out his drawing pad and sketching quickly. Moments later a beautiful bird graced the skies with Sai aboard.

"Hey, Yamato, why would someone be stalking us on such a simple mission like this...?" Naruto enquired with a hint of uncertainty as his azure eyes quickly shot to the side at the sound of a falling branch. Yamato's dark eyes peered in the same direction, as did mine.

"Seems like someone wants to keep an eye on us – just in case we dig too deep," he replied, his stance now becoming relaxed. "I wouldn't worry about it. They're obviously skilled shinobi if they can hide their chakra, but I doubt we're going to be ambushed." The man sighed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, impatiently waiting for the return of Sai. "That's not to say that possibility is ruled out, though."

He wasn't going to jump out on them and perform a surprise attack. Not on all of them, anyway – or yet. His appearance was only to evaluate and estimate _her _return. His crimson eyes shifted up to spot the bird and ninja scouring the forest floor and took that as his cue to leave, with a smirk, of course.

The rest of the mission went well and ended in a success. Turns out it was just a false alarm and that such threats of an attack on the village were merely rumours. Though, in accomplishing this mission, it left a glimmer of hope for future ones. I didn't care if it was just a measly C-rank, because just knowing that you can fulfil your duty as a loyal shinobi gave you a boost in your confidence as well as your happiness. Naruto was coping pretty well... The uneasiness around him could still be felt though he tried desperately to hide it and put on that same façade that fools everyone. Only those who truly understand him will be able to see through his act. Unfortunately I couldn't say Sasuke was one of those people.

When we returned to the village, all I wanted was to rest. My head was throbbing and an overwhelming amount of lethargy enveloped me, so I cut to the chase and quickly said my goodbyes with no real sense of disappointment as I knew I'd be seeing them soon. However, Naruto insisted on walking me back to my house and we both knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Sakura-chan," he started, seemingly ready to start a heart-to-heart, "about Sasuke...-" No, no, no. Not now... I had to cut him off.

"Naruto. I'm just as every bit as upset as you about what happened, but...-" The favour was returned.

"Do you think that was him?" ...Huh? What brought this on? I gulped. My eyes blinked slowly as I scanned the ground as if searching for answers. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. The only thing I could do was peer up at his despaired face and that look of complete and utter hurt made my heart clench. "There was someone watching us today, Sakura. We all know it," his voice suddenly became strong and it made me want to believe every word he spoke. "but do you think it was him?" I shook my head, eyes slipping closed.

"Why would he of all people be watching us, Naruto?" It was a reasonable question. Why _would_ the Uchiha be watching us? He's always trying so hard – and succeeding – to avoid us. My question was answered with the lowering of his gaze and a light shake of his head. "Another question is: what makes you think it _was _him?" He looked up at me again.

"I just... felt it," he whispered. We came to a halt as we stood outside of my front door. I was thankful as there was an awkward silence that fell upon us as I struggled to find a suitable reply to his statement.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow about it, right? Just go rest and clear your head, Naruto," I told him gently as my hand cupped the door handle. "Don't bash yourself up about this. Please..." He muttered something lowly that I didn't manage to pick up and pulled a forced smile before turning away with a wave.

Night had fallen, and as I frustratedly toss and turn upon my bed, my mind constantly drifts of back to Naruto. Dammit, why did the boy have to get so pent-up about this? Worrying about Naruto and this dull, persistent ache in my head was proving to have some effect on my being as I weakly shuffled to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water in a bid to somehow ease my suffering.

… But there's that feeling again.

I drop the rim of the cup from my lips to set it down on the table, quietly, alert...

"Sasuke...?" No reply.

This was stupid. There was no way for Sasu- anyone to get in without me knowing. Besides, even if someone did come in, I'd send their sorry ass straight to hell AND back. Though, staying on the safe side, double checking to see if all doors were locked would do me no harm, but there was no shaking this eerie atmosphere which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand upright. _Coward..._

I grasped the door handle-

"Sakura."

That voice. Suddenly I washed with an overwhelming tide of anguish, anger and undeniable fear. As much as I wanted to turn around and stare at him until I felt content in knowing that he was actually here, I couldn't bring myself to move. I was frozen in his icy glare.

"Hn", was all he said with a hint of amusement as his footsteps echoed the hallway from colliding with the wooden flooring as I remained still, hand still clutching the doorknob.

A heavy hand fell on my shoulder and his presence seemed to fill up the whole of my home. "Stop acting so pitiful, Sakura. You and I both know that you're just putting this on," the obsidian avenger muttered lowly, as if taking some twisted enjoyment out of my … fear. The hand tightens around my shoulder before spinning me around harshly. Those eyes: complete and utter hatred. I found myself looking up into his crimson orbs like a deer caught in headlights, my mouth hanging open a little as he maintained his stoic persona.

"S- Sasu...ke..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**So, I woke up to a handful of emails of favourites, alerts and reviews which is positive and motivating... Hence why I wrote this when I should be studying for my exams. That'd explain the shortness of this chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? I really do apologize with the shortness of the chapters, but I promise to make them far longer when I have more time on my hands.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p>A few seconds drifted by, and not a word was said. I moved my head back a little without thinking as my mouth seemed to only hang looser, my inner self desperately trying to form coherent sentences in my mind and to make sense of the situation. There was only one thing I wanted to know right now:<p>

"... What are you doing here?" My voice was surprisingly defiant.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Prick. Who does he think he is? That same old Uchiha – an arrogant bastard. Of course, I wouldn't have thought that a couple of years prior to now, but I had grown up. I wasn't a burden any more. I didn't need people looking after me.

"I see that your time with Orochimaru hasn't changed your attitude one bit. You're still as conceited as ever," I retorted. No way was I going to let him get the better of me, and by judging by that perplexed expression that swept over his face, he knew it too.

"Oh...? But, if I remember correctly, you were the one who chased after me, so you obviously were attracted to some form of arrogance. In fact, you probably still are," the avenger responded, cool and collected. "Tch. Like I care how you feel n-"

"Answer my question, Uchiha!"

"... Hn. I just came to see you. That's all," Sasuke muttered as he slipped his abyss eyes closed with a smirk tugging at his lips. As much as I wanted to believe his answer- NO! I'd just be contradicting myself by saying that! I've moved on! I could feel my blood begin to boil in my veins, and I definitely wasn't prepared to take any of his bullshit.

"Cut the crap! Tell me the truth before I report you!" With that, he only opened his eyes, though... they were filled to the brim with the greatest level of malevolence. I was actually scared now, but no way would I show it. I had only just realised that his hand was no longer gripping my shoulder to the point that it'd bruise, but instead by his side, clenched into a tight, tight fist. His eyes were no longer the deepest shade of black; they were the colour of spilled blood.

"Shut up," was all that came. "You're coming with me and you don't have a choice." Wrong.

"I am not who I used to be, Sasuke. I'm not some little lovestruck girl who'll follow you around like a puppy!" I only seemed to anger him more. Before I could react, his strong hands shot forward to pin me against the cold wall and I couldn't help but let out a little whine of surprise and a wince of pain, but when I felt his malicious aura envelop me, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there as I was pushed further against the wall.

"Listen to me, Sakura. You're going to do as I say, or I'll end you right here and now, and while I'm at it, I may as well destroy the entire village." His voice darkened and he dipped down a little to whisper the rest of his message in my ear. Somehow, his words seemed believable. "You think I care about Konoha, but you're mistaken. I don't have an ounce of respect for it. If you can't realise that by now, you have some serious issues. Nor do I care for you, or Naruto." He chuckled. "Pitiful Sakura. If only you knew the extent of Konoha's vindictive ways. Maybe you will one day."

"Nhh...! Get off me, you freak!" I didn't want to hear anything about the village because I would always stay true to it. No one would change that, so the thought of finding out some hidden side to my home was heartbreaking. I didn't give up in my earnest endeavours to escape, but Sasuke's vice-like grip on my shoulders dropped for a split second, only to clamp firmly around my wrists. Was this his way of telling me who's in charge?

"I told you to shut up," the Uchiha growled lowly, his voice laced with venom.

"Fuck you... I already told you that I wasn't who I used to be! I won't come with you!" I snapped, equally venomous.

"Seems like you've gotten quite a mouth on you. I don't like it," his grip tightened to the near threat of snapping my wrists like twigs, "it makes you sound like you're trying too hard. Just stop."

I was really starting to lose it now. That arrogance of his was really starting to irk me. Just who does he think he is to trespass into my home and assault me? Better yet, potentially kidnapping me. My former team-mate.

What happened?

"I will never... do as you ask me too!"

A snort. "Good thing I'm not asking – I'm telling."

And just like that, history repeated itself. His hand connected with the back of my head and black spots clouded my vision. I felt myself falling into his arms before my eyes closed and the darkness engulfed me. I went down easily this time... but not the next.

* * *

><p><em>Watching her was... calming. It brought a sense of ease to my twisted mind. As I listened to the soft pitter patter of rain outside the cave we were secluded in, I travelled my gaze down from her sleeping face to her body, slowly. Fuck. How could I have not realised this girl's beauty a while back? Sure, I was only kidnapping her for my own selfish desires, but she didn't have to know that. Not just yet. I smirked. <em>

_Reluctantly, I reached out to skim my index finger along her cheek. Warm. _

_**I smiled.**_

"_Sakura," I muttered to myself. The stone floor on which she slept looked __extremely uncomfortable, and so, to remedy the situation, I leaned against the concave of the cave wall and gently pulled her sleeping body closer to cradle her in my arms. Soon she'd realise the extent of my dominance over her._

_This wasn't a form of affection. _

_She just belonged to me, and no one will ever take her away._

_I'd break her. Ruin her..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Oh, here, have another chapter. I left it on a cliffhanger (sort of) but I promise you I will continue it tomorrow night. So there will be an update in less than 24 hours. Also, I'm not going to be a review whore, but I'd appreciate it if more people reviewed instead of just favouriting/alerting. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that a hell of a lot, but I like feedback, you know? Thanks to those who have reviewed, though. One more thing, I have another fic that I started writing aimlessly a few months back which was originally FFVII based in the labs with Hojo, yeah... Zack and Cloud... but I was thinking of twisting it so it was Sasuke and Naruto with Kabuto and Orochimaru? Come on. They both have blonde and black hair. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p>I had awoken to see Sasuke's sleeping face hovering over mine. His body was arched forward as his chest rose and fell softly, yet he held my body closely and protectively. It was a beautiful sight. Never before had I seen him look so peaceful. I actually found some sort of comfort from this... Was I going to end up developing Stockholm Syndrome or something of the type?<p>

Being careful to not wake him up, I ever-so-gently leaned forward and squinted my eyes to adjust my vision and get it back into focus. It was early morning... We were in a cave... but I didn't recognise the area of land that wound out of the stone enclosure. Like that'd stop me from returning home. Again, I moved the tiniest portion with each second to free myself from his 'embrace' and to scramble out into the open. Ninja were light sleepers. Any obvious movement and he'd have me pinned against the wall like last time.

There was an overwhelming feeling of success when I managed to stand to my feet while Sasuke still was curled into the wall. A smirked tugged at my lips. I wasn't going to try and incapacitate him; I just wanted to return home. Somehow it was extremely clear to me now that Sasuke really did have no care for his homeland. I swept these thoughts away and took my small but confident steps to the opening-

A kunai whizzed past.

That's when I initiative kicked in and I just ran. I'd rather have tried and failed than not even tried at all, but since I had no real sense of direction, I just messily bolted in all directions to avoid that looming aura from enveloping me any further.

"Stay away from me, freak! You've completely lost it!" I shouted from over my shoulder as I hopped from one branch to the next. I could have sworn I saw a flicker of rage in his eyes, but I was more focused on that smirk. I didn't like it... Not one bit. My drive to escape was fuelled by the panic that he had some sick and twisted plan in his head. All my hopes of freedom were completely shattered as his picked up this demonic speed which had me pinned to the nearest tree.

"Sakura..." he purred. "If you want to stay on my good side, then I highly suggest you behave yourself, right?" What was he...? This wasn't his usual patronising voice. He was talking to me like he owned me; like he had complete authority over me.

"Just who do you... think you are?" My voice became strained as he tightly squeezed my wrists together in one hand and held them up over my head as his other hand pushed my face painfully into the bark of the tree. His cold, cold fingers tangled themselves within my hair as he slowly, yet excruciatingly, began to grind my cheek into the wood. I could feel the warm trickle of blood begin to seep down my face as the flesh was rubbed raw. A few guttural sobs burst from my throat as vomit threatened to claw its way up my oesophagus. I heard him chuckle in the background as tears escaped my eyes.

"Hn... Are you going to apologize to me, Sakura?" he whispered lowly, his hand still continuing its ministrations. I wanted to obey his command to have this unbelievable pain put to rest, but either I was so overcome by fear or by pride that I couldn't form the sentence. Instead, I cried. I cried out in pain and in fear. _Coward._ "Oh? So you want to play the hard way? Just let me make this much clear: you better get rid of that dignified attitude of yours, because when you're with me, you don't have one bit of respect. Not for yourself and certainly not from me," he growled. To make his point clear, his fingers roughly yanked my head so my neck was craned back into an awkward position. I was forced to look up at him through my bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down my face as they mixed with blood.

"Wh-... What's happened to you...?" was all I could say.

_She was playing an awfully dangerous game. I couldn't help but twitch in sheer, undeniable anger at her question, and suddenly, there was this massive urge to hurt her even more. I was going to break her. That was my plan. Then, I'd use her for her medical jutsu and then as bait to capture Naruto when I got bored of her. There was no telling just how long that'd be, though. She certainly seemed like a fun toy. _

"_You sure do look so vulnerable right now, Sakura," I chuckled, my eyes blazing. "What a nice change. I always knew you were all talk. Or, is it that you try to prove you've matured, but then again you're the 'Damsel in Distress'? You're always going to be one step behind of everyone else. You didn't even put up a fight." She closed her eyes then which pressed out more tears. It was as if she actually accepted what I had said. Truthfully, I was only trying to break her morale. I knew she wasn't as useless as she used to be. Everyone did. But I wasn't going to shower her in my oh, so gracious compliments._

"It'd be better for you if you didn't ask questions, Sakura," Sasuke sneered, and with one roughly push, he shoved me against the tree trunk to turn my body around so I was facing him. The look on his face resembled that of a murderer's. "If you ask questions, then you're going to get hurt. Though, I suggest you keep asking if you're a bit of a masochist, because I could hurt you all day and never get bored. It's about time I explained to you just how I really feel and I'm sure you'd love to find out."

I shook my head in disbelief, my jade eyes brimming with tears as droplets of blood speckled my uniform. My pride took over me again as the epitome of fear which was etched on my face was erased and replaced with rage.

"You, Uchiha, are-"

His hand connected with my face, and when I finally found the courage to look back at him, I saw that his fist was covered in the blood from my cheek.

"I warned you."

That was it. I thought he was bluffing at first, but... I truly feared this man. This creature before me. He wasn't 'Sasuke' – that person no longer existed. This thing was a monster. A demon. I didn't cup my cheek in a stupid bid to ease my suffering, nor did I bother to heal it, I just lay helplessly against the tree.

"Get up." No answer. "I said get up!" I closed my eyes, eyebrows furrowing. "Tch... You sure are persistent." He withdraw his katana at that point and pressed the tip of the blade beneath my chin to tilt my head back a bit. He eyed me up like some King would buy their slave before making a noise that signalled distaste. "Is that it? You've given up already? You truly are hopeless," he spat. He turned away from me, as if inviting me to attack him, but after a few fleeting seconds, he rapidly pivoted round on one foot and precisely drew his katana down a vertical line my torso to cut open my bindings and uniform.

**No...**

"Sasuke..." I mumbled, knowing fine well what he was planning. "This is too far." He snorted.

"No. When you disobey me, you need to know that punishments follow. I'm going to give you a taster, right now, of the extents that I can go to," he dropped down to lean forward so his hands were on his thighs and his face directly in front of mine after he put the Kusanagi back in its sheath, "and believe me, _Sakura_, I can go much, much further." His large hand clamped around my bloodied neck and hauled me to my feet where he grasped my hands together so one was beneath the other. I did try and fight back, but it was all in vain. I did try and kick out my legs for him, but he wasn't fazed, and since the majority of my power lay in my punches, I was rendered pretty much useless. He cocked an eyebrow at me in amusement as he reached for a kunai from my belt and pressed the incredibly sharp point into my palm, almost teasingly. My eyes widened in alarm. He smirked. "I'm sure you can heal them later." A sickening crack followed as the kunai was driven through the tissue and bone of my hands and into the tree behind them. My piercing scream followed. Hopefully, it'd alert someone. The thick stench of blood filled the air and as the warm liquid travelled down my hands, wrists and forearms Sasuke just chuckled while I let out chocked sobs and sharp staccatos.

"Now, Sakura, I think it's time for you to be put in your place."


End file.
